


Busted

by Mirlinish



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru accidently catches Hikaru masturbating with his name on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soloing

### Soloing

Kaoru lonely walked through the empty halls of the mansion. A sigh escaped from his lips, he couldn't believe Tamaki persuaded him to massage his feet. He lifted his hands to his nose to smell them and almost immediately he let out a loud 'blehh!'. Tamaki's sweaty, cheesy toes were worse then… well anyone's toes. He would be glad when he could wash his hands.

He finally arrived at the room he shared with Hikaru, his twin. He opened the door and walked in. His eyes scanned the room for Hikaru, but surprisingly he wasn't there.

Kaoru wondered where he could be, while he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Passing the bed he threw his backpack next to it.

He saw the door was ajar and could hear streaming water. He smiled, knowing Hikaru would be in the shower. He pushed the door open and walked in.

The glass walls of the shower were steamed up and made Hikaru's figure vague to see.

Kaoru walked to the sink and put soap on his hands.

"Hnnnn…" Hikaru's voice echoed between the walls of the bathroom.

Kaoru heard and turned his face to the shower. He heard it another time and this time followed by a soft "Haaahhh…"

Kaoru could feel his ears turning red. Was he jerking off? He felt a little ashamed he heard him.

A third moan confirmed the question.

Kaoru turned his face back to the sink. He was wondering who would be the one. Haruhi?

He looked up right away and saw his reflection in the mirror. He could feel jealousy ruining his mood. He was completely convinced Hikaru was jerking off to the thoughts of Haruhi. He took a deep breath, quickly opened the tap and washed his hands with an irritated expression on his face. He just wished he was the only one for Hikaru.

"Ka-Kaoru…" Hikaru called out all of a sudden.

Kaoru closed the tap and turned his head towards the shower, thinking Hikaru knew he was there and waited 'till he would continue talking to him. The door of the shower was still closed and that was what made Kaoru a little confused. How could he know he was in the bathroom if he couldn't see him?

He grabbed a towel to dry his hands but kept his gaze at the shower. He could see Hikaru leaned forward, with his head closely to the wall. But because his figure was still too vague, he couldn't see what actually happened behind the glass walls.

His name was called out again, actually this time it was more like a moan then his name.

Kaoru could feel his cheeks turned a red, as soon as he noticed what was happening. He gasped for air and felt a pleasurable tingling starting in his fingers and toes, streaming through his veins and settled in his abdomen. Hikaru was jerking off while thinking about him.

There he stood nailed to the floor, listening to the moans of Hikaru. He couldn't move a muscle. It was weird, but at the same time he felt honoured and maybe even aroused. Noticing he was aroused, coloured his already flushed cheeks an even brighter red.

It didn't take really long before Hikaru finished with a last call out of Kaoru's name.

Kaoru could hear him panting softly. He knew he had to leave the bathroom quickly before Hikaru would come out and see him.

He let the towel, he still had in his hand, fall on the ground and quickly walked towards the bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru let himself fall down the bed with his face in his pillow. His mind went blank. He couldn't believe what he had just experienced. He thought he would be the last one Hikaru would jerk off for. The face of Tetsuya suddenly appeared in his mind. Kaoru sweat dropped. Maybe not the last one, but surely not THE one.

Kaoru turned his face to the side an looked at the window for a while. Before he knew it he start imagining the expression of Hikaru's face when he came.

His ears and cheeks turned red again. A pleasurable shiver run down his spine. He was already hard ever since he left he left the bathroom, but he felt his member growing harder the longer he thought of his twin. It even started to hurt a little by now. Would it be wrong if he would release himself from it? Hikaru had done it.

He listened to the shower. The sound of water hitting the ground was still audible. Hikaru was still showering, Kaoru confirmed to himself.

He could just stop when he didn't hear the shower anymore, it wouldn't be a problem right? If he wasn't finished he could always take a shower to finish it.

A few minutes he considered the idea, 'till he took the final decision and crawled to the back of the bed. He sat down with his back against the wall and his face towards the bathroom. That way he could see, when Hikaru was done showering.

A little bit nervous that Hikaru would come out of the bathroom before he would turn out the shower, he slowly lowered his hands. From his neck to his chest and stomach to finally slip his hands under his shirt.

One hand stroke back up along his stomach and chest. He breathed deeply when he touched a nipple on his way up. The warm feeling it caused, made him shiver lightly.

He took the nipple between his thumb and index finger to play with it. The teasing caused even more delighted shivers.

Meanwhile his other hand stroke over the fabric of his pants. His fingers slowly moved along his inner thigh and made him spread his legs a little bit more to the sides.

He slowly moved towards the bulge in his pants and teasingly scratched with his fingernails over the fabric, sending vibrations to his hardened member. A soft trembling moan escaped from his lips.

Still fondling his nipple, he unbuttoned his pants and opened the zipper.

His hand slipped past the waistband of his boxer and touched the sensitive skin of his erection.

He bit his bottom lip, holding himself from moaning to loud. He didn't want Hikaru to hear him. At least not yet.

He pushed his boxer down a little bit more and wrapped his fingers around his erection.

He opened his eyes to make sure Hikaru was still in the shower. A steam cloud drifted out of the bathroom and the sound of the shower could still be heard.

After making sure Hikaru was still in the shower, Kaoru started moving his hand along his length. A sensational shock went through his body as his fingers stroked up to the head of his shaft and back down along the soft and less sensitive skin. He opened his mouth slightly, letting out deep soundless breaths.

His imagination took over as his hands slowly changed into the hands of Hikaru, who was sitting behind his back, holding him close.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. He could feel the ending nearing with every stroke.

And then he stopped all of a sudden. Just jerking off wasn't enough for him, he wanted to feel more.

He opened his eyes again and crawled to the side of the bed. There he took his bag and searched for the massage oil he had used for Tamaki's feet. Normally he would use lube, but he hid it in the bathroom. Behind the towels in the cupboard to be exact.

After he found the massage oil, he sat back on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in his pants and boxer and slide both of them down and out, only to throw them next to the bed. He didn't took the pain of taking off his shirt.

He sat down on his knees and opened the bottle of massage oil. A sweet rose scents filled the air around him.

He poured some of the oil on his hands. The first he did after that, was covering his erection with it. While rubbing it, he could feel the skin smoothly slipping under his fingers now. It made his strokes a lot less rough and that way it felt a lot better.

When his breathing turned in moaning again, he pour more oil on his other hand.

He then pressed the side of his head against the mattress, positioning himself in a position where he could easily reach the spots he wanted to reach. He stuck his bottom into the air and spread his legs a little to the sides.

He was a little embarrassed by the amount of skin he exposed, but at the same time, the idea Hikaru could walk in any moment and see him in this awkward position, turned him on as well.

His oiled fingers slipped between his buttocks and searched his entrance. The thumb of his one hand, stroke along the head of his shaft, while the other oiled fingers carefully stroke along his opening. His cheeks flushed, by the excitement caused by the thought Hikaru would do this to him.

It was the moment that he slowly entered with his middle finger. He flinched, even with the oil it hurt him a little. His other hand was still working his erection and made him forget about the stretching feeling as good as possible.

After he made sure the entrance was smooth enough, he carefully added his index finger. He clenched his teeth, baring the pain of the painfully stretched muscles.

That moment he pushed his fingers against his sweet spot. Pleasure returned and so did the thought of Hikaru pleasuring him.

In his imagination, Hikaru hung over his back. He was thrusting into him, slow and carefully, but it felt great and the idea made him completely forget about the pain.

"Hikaru~" He moaned low and hoarse against the mattress. He bit down on the sheets and wetted them with his saliva.

He called out Hikaru's name another time, this time a little harder and with separated syllables.

Lost in pleasure, Kaoru forgot were he was. Heavy, uncontrollable shocks of pleasure went through his body. This told him he was close to completion. His mouth was now wide open and he let throated moans easily escape.

His hips started bucking into his hand, until he came. A rush of pleasure filled his veins. He called out Hikaru's name, but the last syllable was overwhelmed by a last breathless moan. His fingers were pressed in deeply or softly squeezed the head of his erection.

His seed was shot onto the sheets in just a few shocks. He let himself fall on his side on the bed and enjoyed the after glow.

Slowly reality came back to him and the cold air felt icy against his heated and sweaty skin.

All of a sudden he sat up straight looking at the bathroom. The shower had stopped. He watched the doorway a few moments in silence, but nothing happened.

Kaoru slowly breathed out the air he had hold in for the time he had looked at the doorway. Maybe Hikaru didn't hear or see anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stood in the doorway with Kaoru's towel in his hand. He was still wet from top 'till bottom; The water slowly run down his body and dripped on the carpet.

After he had heard Kaoru calling out his name, he had jumped out of the shower to make sure nothing badly happened to his twin.

The last thing he had expected was seeing Kaoru sitting in that inviting position; his bottom pointing into his direction, experiencing heated ecstasy.

Hikaru had a blush on his cheeks when he slowly walked back into the bathroom, making sure Kaoru wouldn't know he had seen him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru looked down to the sheets beneath him and thought it would be better to change them. He got up from the bed, put on his boxer and pulled the sheets off the bed.

Like nothing ever happened his walked into the bathroom, where Hikaru was drying himself off.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Kaoru asked Hikaru, trying to ask it as normal as he could after what happened. Hikaru nodded.

Kaoru smiled and walked to the laundry basket. He looked at the sheets and turned his eyes to Hikaru. "They were dirty." He said with a blush, thinking he needed to explain why he did the work of the maids. Then he threw them into the laundry basket.

Hikaru nodded again also with a light flush on his cheeks. He knew why they were dirty, but he didn't want to tell Kaoru.

A slightly awkward silence filled the bathroom.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I think I'll take a shower." He said. He wanted to wash away the massage oil that made his buttocks slide along each other with every step he took; It was irritating him.

"Yes." Hikaru said confirming. "I'll see you in bed." He didn't move and looked at Kaoru like he was waiting for something. When nothing happened, he turned around and left towards the bedroom.

Kaoru swallowed, for a moment he was sure Hikaru had looked at him with a little excitement in his eyes. And when he had turned himself around, he could swear he saw disappointment. Or was it just is imagination?

For a moment it was like his heart broke in two. Could it be Hikaru really saw him? He pulled off his briefs and stepped into the shower, trying to forget the scary thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thirty minutes Kaoru walked into the bedroom. It seemed Hikaru had asked the maids to make the bed and was already curled up underneath the sheets.

Kaoru walked to the bed and crawled close to his twin, thinking he was already asleep.

Hikaru didn't open his eyes. He just wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled him close against him. Kaoru watched his twin a little surprised, but then curled up against him, like they always did.


	2. Secret

### Secret

Two weeks had passed since Kaoru heard Hikaru in the bathroom and still it was a turn on for him. Perverted as he was he had tried to catch his twin in one of his deeds again, but with his odds he didn't. It was like his feelings for Hikaru finally awoke. Like he always had loved his brother more then just a brother, but that hearing him in the bathroom was the last thing he needed to figure that out.

Thinking about Hikaru made Kaoru slowly sink deeper into his thoughts, completely forgetting that Hikaru and he had customers.

He woke up as soon as Hikaru's hand softly squeezed his leg. Kaoru could feel butterflies flying through his stomach, caused by the gentle hand of his twin.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and saw him looking back him, through the corner of his eyes, while he kept talking with the girls on the other side of the small round table. Kaoru smiled to him, thanking him without words. Hikaru smiled back and turned his eyes back to the girls.

A few seconds longer Hikaru's hand was still on Kaoru's leg, but then he pulled it back. Kaoru held back a sigh. He wished Hikaru had kept his hand there, nobody would have seen it. He stared vacantly at his cup of tea and didn't notice he was sinking deep into his thoughts again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In those last two weeks Hikaru had woke him up with that hand on his leg a lot of times and he was glad he did. Not only because he wanted Hikaru to touch him, but also because he didn't like to doze off, especially not during host club activities.

"...u-kun? Kaoru-kun?"

Kaoru woke up shocked. Six eyes were fixed at him. Four curious eyes from the two girls on the other side of the table and two concerned eyes from Hikaru next to him.

"I'm sorry. I dozed off." Kaoru said slightly ashamed.

"Didn't you sleep well?" One of the girls asked.

"No, I did sleep well. I was just thinking." He said smiling. He saw Hikaru move in the corner of his eyes and a second later he was in the arms of Hikaru. One of Hikaru's arms was wrapped around his waist and pulled Kaoru's body against his, while the other hand was lifting his chin and brought their faces close.

Kaoru could feel a blush on his cheeks and placed his hands against his twins chest. Butterflies tickling his stomach again.

"Were you thinking about me, Kaoru?" Hikaru in a soft seducing voice. He probably didn't even know how right he was with that question.

Kaoru slightly shivered in pleasure at the voice of Hikaru and he hoped Hikaru didn't notice, even when it was almost impossible since they were this close. "Of course, Hikaru." Kaoru said with a light pink colour on his cheeks. "You're the only one I can think of."

Both girls sitting at the table looked at them with sparkles in the eyes, waiting if there was more to come.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru kept silent in that pose until Hikaru started talking again. "Kaoru, would you like to take a romantic walk with me tonight? Just you and me?" Hikaru used the same soft and seducing voice he had used before.

"Hikaru, Of course I want to." Kaoru answered him. He brought his face even a little closer to Hikaru's face. Even while they were just playing around, giving the girls a fan moment, Kaoru could feel his heartbeat speed up.

That was the moment both girls start screeching.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a boxer and still drying his hair.

"Are you ready for the walk?" Hikaru asked. He lay on his back on the bed and pushed himself up on his elbows, looking at his twin.

Kaoru was a little surprised. "I thought you were playing around." He said, thinking it was just to tease the girls and nothing more.

"No." Hikaru said slowly and slightly disappointed. "But if you don't want to go…"

"I would like to take a walk with you." Kaoru said quickly and lowered the towel he used to dry his hair. He really wanted the romantic walk Hikaru had talked about and hopefully it was romantic.

Glad to see a smile appear on Hikaru's face again, he grabbed a clean shirt and some trousers out of the cupboard and pulled them on, just like some clean socks and his shoes. "I'm ready." He then said and walked towards the door.

Hikaru got off the bed right away and joined his twin. He placed a hand against Kaoru's lower back and it made Kaoru feel slightly light-headed.

Kaoru automatically came a little closer to Hikaru, while they walked through the hallways, down the stairs and on their way to the back door.

In less then a minutes they were outside and walked quietly through the huge garden. It was already dark and a full moon lightened their path just enough not to trip over anything. Passing the pond and the grass field there were no bandy words between them. They didn't need them, just being together was good enough.

Without hesitating they both walked to the back of the garden. They knew where they wanted to walk to, their feet knew the way. At the end, where the garden was closed off by a hedge, they turned left onto a small path. On both sides of the path there grow high rose bushes; Nicely cut into straight forms and beautiful red roses stuck out from between the branches and twigs. The path ended in a dead end, with a large cherry tree. One that was ready to bloom his light pink blossom any time soon now.

Hikaru grabbed the hand of his twin and Kaoru felt the tingling in his fingers from his touch. Calmly Hikaru pulled his twin with him; Along the cherry tree and through some low bushes. Until they ended in an abandoned part of the garden; A part that was shielded from the rest of the garden. A few steps further, in the middle of the abandoned garden, was a small bench. It was an old bench. The white paint was coming off and showed the rusty iron beneath it.

Kaoru knew the place. They had been here many times before. That was when they wanted to escape from the mansion to be alone, or with the two of them.

Hikaru let Kaoru's hand go and walked towards the bench. He stepped on it, turned around and sat down on the back rest.

Kaoru was a little disappointed Hikaru let go of his hand. He loved the warm feeling it had caused. He stepped into the direction of the bench and sat down on the seat.

Hikaru turned his eyes to the sky with that beautiful full moon in it and kept quiet. Kaoru did the same and wondered if his twin knew before they began their walk, that it would be a full moon tonight.

Kaoru turned his eyes to the ground and carefully placed his head against the side of Hikaru's leg. He settled down and closed his eyes. A cool breeze was the only thing that kept Kaoru from falling into a dreamy sleep, leaning against his twin.

All of a sudden Kaoru felt a hand softly stroke through his hair. He knew it was Hikaru's hand. Not only because he knew Hikaru was the only one around, but also because of the soft and careful way the hand touched and stoke his hair. He took a long deep and satisfied breath and pressed his head a bit more against his leg.

After a while Hikaru's fingers stoke along Kaoru's ear, neck and even his throat and before Kaoru noticed he let out a soft longing moan. He flushed right after that, his eyes were still closed and he tried to act like nothing happened. He didn't interrupt Hikaru's hand. He thought that if he would pull away now, it would be more obvious for Hikaru, that he had actually moaned. Maybe if he acted like nothing happened, Hikaru would think he had imagined the moan. As long as Hikaru wouldn't ask him, it could work.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru flushed and start to think about excuses for the moan right away, hoping Hikaru would believe them. "Hmmm?" Kaoru asked, not daring to use any words.

"You're keeping a secret for me, aren't you?"

Kaoru was surprised about the question, it was a different one then he thought would come. He sat up straight, looking at his twin with an even more flushed face.

Hikaru smiled warmly at him and made Kaoru feel a little less uncomfortable.

"Is it about love?" Hikaru asked a little teasing.

Kaoru could feel how the smile of Hikaru affected his own smile slightly. "Yes." He softly answered.

"Do you want to tell me who it is?"

Kaoru looked at his twin quietly and then slowly shook his head. "Not yet." He said.

Hikaru grinned and turned his eyes forwards, looking at nothing, just like Kaoru.

Then out of nowhere, Hikaru got off the backrest and sat down on the seat next to Kaoru. "I'm keeping a secret as well." He said, looking at his twin.

Kaoru looked back at him with a smile. He wondered what it was. "Do you want to tell me what it is?" He asked him, expecting a 'no' answer.

Hikaru smiled and for a moment Kaoru was sure his twin was nervous. Some kind of glittering in his eyes told him. It made Kaoru a little nervous as well as a little excited.

"I think you already know." Hikaru answered.

Kaoru turned his eyes away from his twin. "Haruhi?" He asked. A cowardly question. Something told him Hikaru was talking about love and he was scared that if he would think too much, or hope, that Hikaru would love him, he would be disappointed in the end.

Hikaru laughed softly. "No." He said. He was still chuckling a little, when he slowly slid a little bit closer to his twin. "But you're searching in the right direction." He smiled.

Hikaru placed his finger against the chin of Kaoru and slowly turned his face towards him. Their faces were dangerously close. Kaoru could clearly see now how nervous Hikaru was. His heart skipped a few beats, before it start to sped up.

Kaoru saw Hikaru's face coming closer and knew what he was planning to do. Slowly he turned himself into the direction of Hikaru. Both blushed when their faces were just a few inches away from each other.

Hikaru's hands slipped around Kaoru's waist and send pleasurable shivers through his body. Kaoru slowly placed his hands against Hikaru's chest. He was shocked when Hikaru stopped coming leaning in, right after he had placed his hands against his chest. He could see the doubt in his eyes and wondered if he had done something wrong.

Kaoru slipped one hand over Hikaru's shoulder to the back of his neck and carefully stroke through the lower part of his hair.

The doubt in Hikaru's eyes disappeared right away. Kaoru flushed even more when he saw his face leaning in again.

The sides of their noses touched each other and Kaoru could feel Hikaru's breath against his mouth. It didn't take long before he felt his twins soft lips against his. A rush of butterflies stormed around in his stomach.

The kiss didn't last longer then two seconds, but their faces were still close to each other and their noses still touched. Kaoru knew Hikaru was waiting for a reaction, to make sure he didn't take a step too far, but he wasn't sure how to show him he wanted to feel his lips again and just slightly pushed his face more against the face of Hikaru.

Hikaru seemed to take the hint and pressed his lips against Kaoru's again. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer than the first one. Gradually they started to move their lips against each other; In a slow and gentle motion.

Hikaru's arms tightened around Kaoru's waist and pulled his body as close as possible in their position. Hikaru's arms made Kaoru feel protected and save, anything could happen now.

Kaoru felt Hikaru's lips part a little in their kiss and soon felt a tongue against his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hikaru's shoulders and opened his mouth.

Almost immediately he felt Hikaru's tongue slip in and searching for his. The electric feeling when their tongues first met, made Kaoru excited.

Their tongues circled around each other and fought out a battle of dominance until they both had to pull away for air. Kaoru couldn't believe what they just did. His heart was racing and his lips and fingers tingled from Hikaru's touch.

Both breathing heavily, Kaoru pressed his face against the neck of Hikaru. He never had felt so close to his twin as he did now and it felt better then he had ever hoped it would feel.

Hikaru's stroke slowly over Kaoru's back and chuckled softly. "I think I know your secret." He said.

Kaoru let out a satisfied sigh and chuckled as well. "I know, you know my secret."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long time they cuddled each other in silence until Kaoru broke the silence. "I think we have to get back inside."

Hikaru slowly loose his grip and nodded. "Yes." Was all he said. He bowed to Kaoru ones more and pressed one gentle kiss on his lips, before they both returned to their room.


	3. Busted

### Busted

Kaoru rubbed his fingers up and down along his erection. He flushed a little and sunk deep into his fantasies.

It was already six weeks since Hikaru and he were together. Kaoru stilled his hand for a few seconds. That didn't sound right at all. They always had been together.

He softly squeezed the head of his erection and breathed lowly, before he started moving up and down again, feeling the heat growing inside him.

It had been six weeks since they first kissed and it wasn't the last one they shared. As soon as they were alone, they took the change to taste each others lips again, like they were scared to forget it. At night when they gave each other an innocent good night kiss, they ended up making uit most of the time. But never it was more then kisses and innocent touches.

His eyes slid to the clock on the wall on his right side. Hikaru would be gone for another 25 minutes, that was more then enough to finish.

He crawled further onto the bed until he sat with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and enjoying the sweet sensation that filled his abdomen.

Hikaru entered his fantasies, just like he had done ever since the day Kaoru caught him in the shower.

Kaoru moaned his twins name and shivered, delighted under his own touch.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru?"

It took a while before Kaoru noticed his name wasn't called out in his fantasy, but by the real Hikaru. He opened his eyes quickly and looked towards the door.

There was Hikaru, blushing from the sight.

Kaoru sat up straight and covered his unzipped pants and thus his erection with his pillow, blushing an even brighter red than his twin. His eyes turned to the clock and quickly back to Hikaru. "You're early." He stated. The embarrassment was audible in his voice.

"I was done early." Hikaru answered. That morning, he dropped his cup of tea and lucky as he was it ended on one of Kyouya's shoes. It caused that Kyouya ordered him to clean his shoes after school. He had told Kaoru he would be away for an hour, but he was done early and came back after half an hour.

Kaoru was quiet for what seemed to be an hour, but actually were two minutes. He pushed himself up, planning to leave the bed and fix his cloths again. "I'm sorry, I'll just…" Hikaru interrupt him.

"No, don't stop." He said. The blush on his cheeks didn't disappear, just like the one of his twin.

Kaoru tried to swallow away the nervous feeling that irritated his stomach. "What?" He asked him confused. He wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

Hikaru didn't look his twin straight in the eyes. "I mean…" He was quiet again and suddenly walked towards his twin.

When Hikaru sat down on the bed with one knee, Kaoru crawled, a little shocked, away from his twin. He never expected his twin to react the way he did. He had expected him to walk away and act like nothing had happened.

Hikaru stopped right away, making eye contact with his twin, seeing the doubt he felt in his twin's eyes as well. He ignored it, slowly crawled on the bed and sat down behind Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't move this time. He ended up between Hikaru's leg and was pulled with his back against his twin's chest. He tried to look at Hikaru to figure out what he was planning exactly, but the only thing he could see in the corner of his eyes, was part of Hikaru's ear and cheek.

Before he knew it, Hikaru threw the pillow next to the bed and wrapped his fingers around the erection of the younger twin.

Kaoru gasped at the feeling of Hikaru's warm hand around his throbbing member. It excited him, even with Hikaru only touching it.

"Hikaru…?" The younger softly asked. He was confused, he never would have expected his twin to ever do this.

"Hmm…?" Hikaru replied. He placed his chin on the shoulder of Kaoru, so he could see what he was doing.

Lips brushed along Kaoru's neck and it gave him goose bumps all over his back, shoulders and arms. He started breathing through his mouth and his eyes were half lidded. "Nothing." He whispered back.

When Hikaru started moving his hand, Kaoru let out out a sudden moan. His voice trembling from the pleasure. With one hand he grabbed the wrist of the elder, but without hindering him in his actions. His other hand grabbed the fabric of Hikaru's pants somewhere around the knee. He threw his head in his neck, feeling Hikaru's shoulder against the back of his head.

It gave Hikaru access to his twins throat and he gladly took the opportunity to kiss and nibble the exposed skin.

Hikaru's strokes were almost torturing slow, but even after the short pause in his pleasuring the pleasure he had earlier felt quickly rose in his lover body.

The ending was nearing and he wasn't sure if he wanted to end it already. It was going too fast. Wishing this feeling could last longer, he moved closer to his twins chest. Hikaru's hardened member pressed against his lower back now and made him almost go over the edge.

Quickly he pulled Hikaru's hand off of his erection, softly whining at the sudden stop of delicious pleasure.

He took a few deep breaths before he turned himself around. With one knee on each side of Hikaru's lap and his hands on his brother's neck.

Confusion was all that Hikaru's face showed him, until Kaoru pressed his lips against the older ones.

The kiss was quickly returned. Kaoru could feel his twin's tongue against his lips, begging him for entrance. He accepted and gave him the access. Feeling the tongue of Hikaru quickly curl around his own.

The kiss became more passionate with the second, while the heat within Kaoru only seemed to rise.

Hikaru's hands trailed along the younger's sides, towards the curves of his bottom. Slipping past the waistband of his pants and boxer. The older took both but cheeks in his hands, squeezing them softly between his fingers.

Kaoru arched his back a little. He pressed harder into the kiss, just before Hikaru broke it. He could feel how the older twin moved his lips over his jaw towards his ear.

Meanwhile Kaoru followed the edge of his twin's jacket with his fingertips, until he found the first button.

While opening those buttons, his twin found out about Kaoru's weakness, licking and nibbling the edge of his outer ear. A tingling spread through Kaoru's lower body, making him feel a bit limb, except for one body part that only hardened. It was a sign that told him he couldn't hold back any longer.

Quickly he removed Hikaru's tie and slipped his hand between the fabric of his jacket and his blouse, pushing the jacket off of his shoulders.

Hikaru let go of the younger's bottom, helping him with pulling off the jacket. He threw it next to the bed, before he helped Kaoru out of his clothes. He pulled off the younger's tie and jacket, before they both start unbuttoning each others blouses.

Kaoru saw Hikaru's lust filled eyes looking at his slowly revealed chest. It made him shiver in pleasure slightly.

Hikaru slide his fingers slowly down Kaoru's chest, loving the sounds his twin made, with just that feather light touch.

Because of Hikaru's touch, Kaoru became a little slower with undressing his older twin. When he was still unbuttoning Hikaru's blouse, Hikaru had already pulled off Kaoru's blouse and pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing the smooth ass to the cold air in the bedroom.

The older twin, didn't give the younger the chance to finish undressing him. He pressed his lips against Kaoru's collarbone, opened his mouth just a little and touched his twin's skin with his tongue. He traced down, towards the younger's right nipple, leaving a wet trail behind.

Kaoru gasped when he felt the warm and wet feeling of Hikaru's tongue on the sensitive skin. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru softly whispered, enjoying the pleasurable feeling crawling through his body.

Suddenly he felt fingers against his lips. He didn't notice before that Hikaru had pulled one hand off of his buttocks. The fingers were pressed between his already parted lips, the same way Hikaru's tongue did when they kissed.

Out of reflex, Kaoru pressed his tongue against Hikaru's fingers. He sucked and circled his tongue around them. It wasn't exactly the same as a kiss, but it felt good enough to continue.

Hikaru let go of Kaoru's nipple, to trail of to the other, sucking on it. Suddenly he pulled his fingers back and rubbed them against the entrance of his twin. A moan escaped Kaoru's lips.

It was then that Kaoru understood what the meaning was of sucking his fingers.

He was scared for the pain. Hikaru was a lot bigger then his own fingers. But the fear was nothing compared to the excitement he felt. His fantasies would become more then just fantasies.

As soon as Hikaru pressed his fingers against his entrance, Kaoru quickly whispered something. "In the cupboard behind the towels." Kaoru knew that it would hurt too much with just a bit of saliva.

Hikaru pulled away from his younger twin's nipple and looked at him a little curious. Before Kaoru could say more, Hikaru pushed him off of his lap, crawled off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Kaoru quickly turned around, facing the bathroom door, waiting for his brother.

Hikaru came back with a bottle of lube and a wide grin on his face. Kaoru grinned back at him, with a blush on his cheeks. He felt nervous for what would come.

Hikaru threw the bottle on the bed, next to Kaoru. He pulled off the blouse that still hung around his shoulders and grabbed the legs of Kaoru's pants that now hung uselessly by his knees, pulling them of completely. He finished with pulling his own pants off his ankles and leaving them next to the bed.

Now both naked, Hikaru crawled on the bed and pulled the younger back on his lap. He spread his twin's legs a little to ensure himself easier access. He grabbed the lube and added quite a lot on his hands.

Kaoru laughed quietly when he saw the amount. It was more then probably needed, but he was glad his twin was this careful with him.

Hikaru's lubed fingers found Kaoru's entrance for a second time and softly stroked over it, making the outside smoother.

Kaoru could feel goose bumps rising on his arms and legs because of the cold lube wasn't warmth by Hikaru's fingers yet.

The twins looked each other in the eyes, when Hikaru carefully pressed one finger into the younger.

Kaoru closed his eyes. Hikaru's finger hurt him just a little. He concentrated on the slow movements of his twin's finger. It was still slipping in deeper. The tip softly stroked the wall of his inner walls. A soft moan escaped from Kaoru's lips and Hikaru seemed to love it.

A wide grin spread on the oldest his face. "You like it?" He asked his younger twin.

Kaoru opened his eyes and nodded at his twin with a smile. "Just a bit deeper." He added.

Hikaru was still grinning and kissed his brother's throat. A second finger stroked over Kaoru's entrance, before it slowly slipped in, together with the first finger.

Kaoru flinched and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru's voice sounded concerned.

Kaoru nodded quickly. He wrapped his arms tightly around the shoulders of his twin and pressed his closed eyes against his twins neck, breathing slowly against Hikaru's throat.

A little bit afraid he would hurt his twin too much, Hikaru carefully moved his fingers deeper.

Kaoru could feel Hikaru's fingers lightly brush against his prostate. "There!" He almost yelled out. His body trembling from the sudden pleasure.

Hikaru stopped his fingers right away, making sure not lose the spot. "Where?" He asked the younger. He slowly massaged the walls of Kaoru's inner walls, until the younger's body shivered a second time.

Kaoru moaned softly against Hikaru's skin, the older kept massaging the spot and it felt better then when he had ever done himself. He sunk into the pleasure of his twins fingers.

Hikaru slowly pulled his fingers back and quickly forced them back in, hitting exactly the right spot. Kaoru gasped and clenched around his twin.

"That spot?" Hikaru asked a little teasing. He pulled his fingers back out and thrust them in a second time, hitting his prostate another time.

Kaoru moaned into Hikaru's ear. "Yes." Was the only thing he could bring out before the older hit his spot a third time.

While Kaoru was pleasured by the older, he grabbed the bottle of lube. He added some of the lube on his hands and carefully took the hard and throbbing erection of his twin in both his hands. His fingers slowly moved along the shaft, covering it with lube.

Hikaru breathed soft in Kaoru's ear, making Kaoru shiver. He lifted his free hand towards Kaoru's face and slowly stroked his cheek and down to his neck and shoulder.

Kaoru opened his eyes just a little, looking his twin in the eyes. He felt Hikaru pulling out his fingers, and Kaoru quietly whined about it. He wanted his twin to continue.

Hikaru looked back at him with lust written all over his face. He slowly pushed the younger off his lap and with his back onto the bed. He spread the younger's legs a bit more and positioned himself, before Kaoru's entrance.

Kaoru felt the nerves coming back and it seemed that Hikaru could see. "Trust me." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru looked at him and then smiled. "I always do." He said. Lifting his head a little he captured Hikaru's lips with his own.

Hikaru quickly took over and used a bit more pressure. He pulled away and sucked Kaoru's throat sensually.

Kaoru let out a throated moan and closed his eyes, patiently waiting and enjoying Hikaru's teasing.

Hikaru leaned on one elbow and used the other hand to lead his lubed erection towards Kaoru's opening. Pressing the head against the tight muscle, he looked up to look at Kaoru just once more. "Are you sure?" He asked, just to make sure they both wanted this.

Kaoru braced himself when he felt the warm throbbing head against his entrance. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled his face closer. "I want you to have me." He whispered in his ear.

Hikaru grinned after hearing the answer. He nuzzled his face into Kaoru's neck and hooked his arm into Kaoru's leg, before he carefully pressed into him.

Kaoru flinched and let out a quiet cry of pain. He felt as if Hikaru was tearing him apart. It was as painful as he had expected, but he knew that if he would bear with it a bit longer, it would feel a lot better any time soon.

Kaoru's muscles hugged Hikaru's erection tightly, almost painful and he wasn't even half way in. "Does it hurt?" He asked his twin concerned.

Kaoru nodded slowly. He couldn't lie to his twin, not even if he wanted to.

"You want me to stop?"

Kaoru quickly shook his head. "No, don't stop." He answered. If they would stop now, the next time would probably hurt even more. A small smile appeared on the youngest his face despite to the painful stretching feeling.

Hikaru thought for a short while and then bowed towards his twins face. "I'll do it slowly." He informed his twin. He nibbled and sucked Kaoru's bottom lip, before he slowly pushed in further.

Kaoru closed his eyes, bearing the pain and at the same time, enjoying Hikaru nibbling his lips.

When Hikaru managed to push all the way in, Kaoru breathed out the air he had kept in all the time.

Hikaru waited a few seconds before he slowly pulled back. Kaoru took a deep breath again, for the next push back in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a few minutes Hikaru just pushed into his younger twin on a slow phase.

Kaoru could feel the stretching feeling slowly fade away and made place for the strange feeling of being filled up. He breathed softly and before he knew it, he start moaning his twins name.

Hikaru pulled back, heard his twin moaning his name and this time he thrust in a lot faster and deeper, hitting Kaoru's prostate.

Kaoru gasped, arched his back and blinked his eyes open. His arms clenched tightly around Hikaru's neck, pulling him against his chest. He saw a teasing smirk appearing on the older's face.

Hikaru pulled back and thrust back in hitting Kaoru's prostate another time, before he picked up a steady rhythm.

"Haahh… Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned every time Hikaru hit his sweet spot.

Hikaru's teasing smirk turned into a lust filled grin, while he rode his twin. His thrusts strong and assured, sending them both to the point they both wanted to reach.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both felt the heat rise within their bodies, until they heard the door opening and they stopped all of a sudden.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! We…"

Both twins turned their faces to the opening door, surprised and confused when they saw all the other host club members standing in the doorway.

Kaoru saw Tamaki's mouth fall open by the scene in the bedroom and right after that Mori covered Hunny's eyes and dragged him out of the doorway. "Don't look Mitsukuni!"

Kyouya looked at the scene for a while and wrote something down on his notepad. Then he walked off as well, leaving only Tamaki and Haruhi in the doorway.

For quite a long time it was completely silent in the bedroom. "Do you guys mind leaving? We're not done yet." Hikaru suddenly broke the silence.

Kaoru woke up from his mental shock and turned his face to his twin, only to see irritation adorn his beautiful face.

Haruhi was the only one that seemed to react to it. She looked at Tamaki, who was still brainwashed by the scene. "They don't want to come with us." She said. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the doorway, pulling the door back in it's lock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru turned his face back to Kaoru and was still irritated. "They ruined the mood." He said, even in his voice the irritated tone hadn't completely disappeared yet.

Kaoru looked at his twin, the confused look he still had on his face, made place for a loving smile. "Then get back in the mood." He pulled his twin's face closer to his and kissed him.

Hikaru's irritation seemed to flow away during the kiss. He opened his lips and slipped his tongue between Kaoru's. The moment their tongues touched, Hikaru also thrust deeply into his twin again.

Kaoru closed his eyes again and started moaning as soon as Hikaru's length stimulated his prostate again. The sensational shocks that ran through his body, slowly collected in his lower body. Piling up to reach the highest point.

The end was nearing quickly and Kaoru could feel on the steady, deep and strong thrusts of his twin brother that he was getting close as well.

"Hi-ka-ru…" Kaoru moaned. Each syllable was separated by a thrust of Hikaru and a moan of himself. He wanted to tell his twin how much he loved the feelings he gave him, but he couldn't find the words, the pleasure clouded his mind.

Hikaru growled lowly when he heard his twin calling out his name in that sensual voice. He suddenly moved his fingers over Kaoru's chest. He lightly touched a nipple and Kaoru arched his back right away, sinking away deeper in all the pleasure Hikaru gave him.

His fingers moved further down, over his twin's belly button and towards Kaoru's hard and dripping erection.

When he touched the wet dripping top, Kaoru moaned loudly. His fingers became a little wet because of the pre-cum of his younger twin. He grabbed the head in his hand and pumped the rock hard length in the same rhythm as he thrust into the younger's warm and deep entrance.

Kaoru had the feeling he was going crazy. In ecstasy of being pleasured in both ways, every single inch of his body tingled. He threw his head back into his pillow and moaned Hikaru's name over and over again.

"Hikaru, I can't hold back any…" Kaoru didn't finished his line. He threw his head back and moaned Hikaru's name a last time, cuming hard into his twin's hand and covering his own stomach in white creamy juices.

Hikaru grinned satisfied when he saw his twin cuming. He grabbed his hips tightly and pumped him faster, reaching his own completion.

Kaoru panted. Hikaru was still slamming against his prostate and kept him in heaven, until Hikaru slammed into him one last time and spilled all his seed deep inside of his twin, with a loud cry out of Kaoru's name. His arms were tightly wrapped around Kaoru's waist and his face was pressed against his twins hot and sweaty skin.

Both panted heavily, their hearts were racing in their chests. Kaoru could even feel the beat of Hikaru's heart against his skin.

Kaoru laughed soundless when Hikaru growled low against his skin and pulled their bodies even closer. The younger ran both his hands through his twins soft and silky hair. "That was great." His said, still a bit out of breath.

Hikaru slowly lifted his head and looked his twin in the eyes. He grinned a little tired. "It was perfect." He said and kissed Kaoru's shoulder. In one fluent movement, Hikaru rolled them both to the side, ending bottom with Kaoru on top of him.

Kaoru smiled and closed his eyes. His face was buried against Hikaru's neck and he placed his hands on his brother's shoulder and neck. He was certain he could lay like this for another century.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and closed his eyes as well. He took a deep satisfied breath, before it became quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence, it was warm and filled with love.

A long time they lay there, tired and satisfied, until Kaoru broke the silence. "Should we dress and call the others?"

A few moments they looked each other in the eyes and then, like someone gave them a sign, they both grinned wide.

Kaoru bowed towards Hikaru's face and Hikaru quickly pressed his lips against Kaoru's lips, before Kaoru could. "Let's take a shower first." He said after breaking the kiss.

Hikaru was still grinning. "Just let them wait."


End file.
